The Bonding Tunnel
by Lily Nova
Summary: When Kurama confronts Mukuro about Hiei, they are spiralled down into a dark cave where danger lurks in every corner. Will they survive together or will they end up killing eachother instead... KuramaxMukuro! You don't see many don't you? Complete!
1. Arguments

**Okay time to do something different now! Here's the story!**

………………………

Kurama looked at Mukuro threateningly. "What is your business with Hiei?"

"Is that why you called me to this ruined landscape?"

"Answer."

"I have no business with him. He works under me." She said dryly.

"There must be something going on with you." He smirked ever so slightly.

"And how do you know that?" She gave a quick deadly glance at him before looking away.

"You wouldn't be so fond of him if you did not care for him. Am I right?"

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "What are you trying to say Kurama?"

"What I am trying to say is that you've lost your cold hearted figure. You've softened up."

"Keep quiet…" She wasn't looking at him. He could tell this insulted her but he wanted to see her angry.

"You have let you're petty emotions that you have hid for so long engulf you. Face it Mukuro," He smiled menacingly. "You're just a weak woman."

This angered her tremendously and in blurry rage she ran up to him and was about to give him a great blow on the stomach. She somehow managed to not hit him and softly pushed his vulnerable body.

"My fight is not with you fox." She seemed to have calmed down and regained her composure.

"Then who is it with?" He said as he curiously perked an eyebrow.

She then turned and tried to leave.

"You could have killed me you know?" Kurama said coldly. "Why didn't you?"

"Because…" She chuckled slightly. "He'd never forgive me if I did…"

Suddenly a big shake knocked them off their balanced and the ground gave way under them. Together they fell into the inky darkness and everything that awaited them…

……………………………

**How did you like it? Not bad for a first chapter eh? Well please review! (Starts dancing)**


	2. Tamagoxi

**I'm back! Hi! Second chapter! The interesting part starts in next chapter so tune in!**

Mukuro coughed slightly after inhaling the dust still lingering from their fall. She looked around for the fallen red head but he was nowhere.

Anger surged her. Was this some sort of nasty trick?

From underneath her she heard a choking cough. She looked down. She was lying on Kurama, their faces almost touch. She couldn't help but blush as she backed away cautiously as to not wake him up. She stood up and dusted herself; turning to the man she retained from blushing and returned to her normal.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?" He coughed again. He was now trying to stand. "Thanks for falling on me..."

She blushed brightly and looked away.

Kurama looked at her peculiarly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked back at him angrily. "Is this some sort of foul trick?"

"No. Unfortunately..." Kurama smirked. He looked up at the hint of light from above.

Mukuro was staring at him. She saw he was injured from the fall. She walked up to him slowly. "Is it bad?"

"What? The wound? No not that bad..." He smiled slightly. "My back may hurt but it will heal. You're not fat..."

She ignored the compliment and turned him around. Then taking out a strange purple leaf she said, "It looks serious... take off your shirt."

Kurama did not say anything. He froze. A few seconds past...

"W-What?"

"I said take off your shirt..." She repeated.

Awkwardly he unzipped his school uniform and took it off. Only a white undershirt remained.

"That too..."

Again he slowly took it off and placed it on the ground.

She looked at the black bruise carefully. Then she placed her hand on it and pressend it gently. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. A bit..." It stung a bit but he could also feel the soft touch of Mukuro's hand. It was his turn to blush.

"It's a pretty bad bruise, but I can fix it..." Shecrunched up the leaf into a sticky mesh.

Kurama could feel the cold, sticky substance on his skin and it smelt strongly of peppermint.

"There. You'll have to wait for it to dry..." She said as she stood up.

He looked up at her. "What was that?" Kurama had never known such plant. "It instantly healed the bruise without the drowsy or nauseating side effects that most plants give."

"An expert like you would have never heard of it. "She chuckled. "It's called Tamagoxi. It's what I lived on when I was born. It's artificial so not many know of it."

"It can heal?" He felt the liquid cool and dry on his skin. It felt so soft, like the hand of an angel...

"Yes. It can. It's a very strong substance." She looked at him closely and noticed a scar near his heart. "That scar... Where did you get it from?"

Kurama touched the scar gently. "You saw it?"

"My eye sight is quite good..."

"I was training with Hiei and..."

"I see..." She looked up at the hole from which they had fallen.

"You have very good eyesight. Normally even my doctor hadn't noticed it." He smiled.

"I lived in the dark when I was young so I've developed it over the years..."

This was enough to silence the fox. He did not know of her past, but it did seem painful. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened that scarred her for life...

**Boy, I wonder what happens next... Review okay? Oh and I you want me to write a story, I would love your ideas. Sometimes, you have better ideas than me. Okay? Please REVIEW! (starts dancing)**


	3. It Begins

**I'm back! Again! Here's the other chapter! Read on folks, read on...**

Kurama and Mukuro were panting heavily. It had been an hour since there last fall. One of they're idea's were to try to climb up to the top. It wasn't going very well...

"I don't think there is any possibility of reaching up there..." Kurama finally said between breathes.

"I think I figured that out on our first try..." She sat on a black rock and sighed.

Kurama could not help but smile at her sarcasm.

"What's soo funny?" She looked at him annoyingly.

"Nothing."

She squinted up at the sunlight. "Well... I guess we have to find another root..." She looked around.

Kurama watched her as she walked up to a wall and tapped it and with one hand she punched it. She was a very strong demon, maybe, even stronger than him but when he looked at her...

From the back, she looked like an average woman. (besides the headband and funny clothes.)

She turned around and stared confusingly. "What's wrong?"

"The hole is quite small." He pushed those thoughts aside.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to do, I'm afraid this place may be unstable so I need you to check if the wall on the other side will not collapse." She perked her head. "Can you do that?"

She looked so cute... wait... What was he thinking?

Kurama nodded slowly trying to maintain his expression, he didn't dare blush.

"Soo..." Mukuro waited.

"Hm?"

"You have to turn into the fox."

"What? I do?" Kurama realized what she was asking.

"I'm sure you know how..."She blinked. "Or do you not?"

"I do know..." He got up and walked to the small hole. He then looked at her. "I don't know if Youko will agree to it though..."

She nodded.

Kurama closed his eyes. Mukuro watched at the transformation started. Ears formed on his head. His hair started to change its color. A tail sprouted. His skin was paler and his clothes turned white and he grew bigger.

"And what does Suichi want me to do?" His yellow eyes gleamed menacingly.

"Actually, I want you to go through that hole." Mukuro said calmly.

The silver youkai saw a lot of energy coming out of this seemingly weak demon. It was better not to argue as it would waste too much energy. He shrugged.

"It's not a big deal anyway..."

Youko then turned into a small fox and ran through the hole. It was a perfect fit and he slide right past it, leaving his clothes behind. Mukuro looked through the hole.

"Get your clothes fox."

In a moment, the fox peered through the hole and picked up the clothes with his mouth. He then swooped back through the hole. Mukuro waited...

"It's safe..." The voice was coming from the other side and it sounded like Kurama.

Mukuro gave a sigh of relief. It felt safer with Kurama around. She then gathered all her energy and with her fist, smashed the wall. Red dust and bits of rock scattered over the floor. When the dust settled she saw Kurama, sitting on a rock, looking tired.

"Changing into the fox is quite tiring..." He said wearily.

"Do you want to rest?" She said softly, almost, caringly.

"No... I'm fine." He said uneasily.

"Good." She walked into the nearest tunnel, and then turned to look at him. "I would have left you if you did." She smiled.

Kurama sat there, shocked. He had never seen Mukuro smile like that. It was sweet and caring, maybe even... Feminine...

She turned and walked, he followed.

If only they looked up to see an ancient sign that would change their lives forever...

The Bonding Tunnel...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**How was it? Good? I don't know but review! Oh and again thank you to all who have reviewed! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! (starts dancing)**


	4. The Spring

**I'm back! Again! A fourth chappie! WootWoot!**

"You've been quiet for some time Kurama, is everything all right?

Mukuro broke the eerie silence that had lasted for the last three hours since they walked down the tunnel. Kurama looked at his watch; it would be 10pm in Human World.

"I'm wondering if my mother has discovered that I have not come home yet..."

"I'm sure she wouldn't worry... You go out a lot, don't you?"

"I told her I'd be gone for a while..."

"That solves the problem." Mukuro chuckled. "How amusing! You're worried that she's worried."

Kurama stared at her annoyingly. He then had a strange thought.

"Mukuro, do you have a family?"

She stopped walking. He too. Kurama could tell she was upset because of the sadness in her eye...

"I don't know..." She then started walking again. Leaving him behind.

They walked without saying anything...

"We will rest here..." she did not look at him.

At that moment Kurama felt sorry for her. He observed the surroundings where they were resting. It had a spring, with clear water and was relatively small.

He walked up to the mini lake and scooped a cupful of water. He sniffed it.

"It's ground water Kurama, it's not poisonous..." Mukuro said.

"I know that..." He smiled at her. "Just checking to see if you poisoned it."

She smiled back. "Maybe I did..."

"Let's see, shall we?" He placed the water to his lips. The cold substance trickled down his throat.

He walked up to her and sat beside the demon.

"I guess you're still stuck with me." He smirked.

"Oh goodie..." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled, he soon closed his eyes and drifted into a slumber.

When Kurama woke up, it was too dark to be in the morning. Then he remembered they were underground.

They...

Kurama turned expecting to see Mukuro but she was not there. He heard a slight splash from the spring. What he saw made him blush.

Mukuro's bare back (Waist up...) faced him. Her head band was gone so her orange hair seemed longer. She looked so... angelic.

"Mu-Mukuro?" He said as if checking if it was really her.

"Kurama?" She did not face him, but went deeper into the water. "You're awake it seems..."

"Yes." He staggered.

"Why don't you go ahead through the tunnel?" She said shyly. "I'll catch up."

He nodded and quickly got up and exited the small resting place. He felt his cheeks burn red. Why was he blushing soo? He had not even seen her... body... Wait... He shook his head. Why was he even thinking about that?

"Kurama." Mukuro caught up with him. She looked like herself now. She walked with him, looking down. She finally said. "I'm sorry... About just now."

"It's okay- I mean, everyone needs a bath..." he blushed.

"I did not know humans woke up so early..." she turned red. "You were sleeping so peacefully..."

Kurama looked at his watch. It was 4 am. No wonder...

"Normal people don't, but I do... I'm not fully human, you know?"

"Yes..." She then glared at him. "So how long had you been awake? Without telling me!"

Kurama sweatdropped. "Mukuro, I had just awoken."

"Is that so? Or are you lying?" She yelled angrily.

"No! You got me all wrong!"

So they walk down the tunnel, arguing all the way. What they don't know is that they just took a huge leap into their relationship...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (starts dancing)**


	5. Father

**Yo! I've been so busy! But I always try to take the time to read people's reviews and reply to their comments and questions. I also take the time to write! So here is another chapter!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kurama and Mukuro were still about Kurama seeing Mukuro having a bath and if he did see anything. She suddenly stopped suddenly.

"It's getting darker..."

Kurama looked around. The hint of light from the hole which they fell was disappearing as if being sucked. Had they gone too deep underground?

Suddenly something started whimpering, like a dog, only a much higher pitch which made Kurama dizzy. Mukuro however seemed unaffected. Kurama took a step forward only to be stopped by her.

"Stay here." Kurama obeyed.

She then took a step forward. The whimpering grew louder. As she took steps forward the constant whimpering changed to frantic wails and hollers. Kurama say a dark shadow behind Mukuro and in an instant took out his green whip and cut the dark creature. It howled in pain as black liquid oozed out of its wound and with a loud thud, fell to the ground. The cave's strange darkness seemed to disappear with the ringing pain in Kurama's ear. Mukuro sighed and turned to him.

"I thought you were going to let it kill me." She smiled.

"Why would I want to kill you?" Kurama saw a blush overwhelm her face. He tried to ignore it and stared at the dead black beast. "What is it?"

"It's a shadow demon bred with a demonic bat. An experiment gone wrong, it lives in caves and tunnels, anywhere dark will do. It catches prey with its high pitched voice, and it can use its body to suck in any available light source so that the prey will not see it. It has a disadvantage though, its high pitch can only affect the right ear, the left is unaffected..."

Kurama looked at Mukuro's scarred face and scanned for an ear. Mukuro could tell what he was doing and chuckled slightly. "You won't be finding an ear on my right."

No wonder she was not affected...

Kurama looked at the creature. "It also seems to be cowardly and will only attack the opponents back, where the vulnerable neck is. Like a wild cat."

"Exactly."

"How do you know all this?"

"My... Father used to own many. He was the one... who created them..." she walked on. He followed; it seemed she did not want to talk about her 'father'. But he wanted to know more about her, to find out what's hurting her.

He did not know why he was so interested in her, but he was.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Okay done! Sorry it's short! I'll try to make a longer chapter soon!**


	6. The kiss

**Hey! Here is another chapter! I'm trying to make it long so...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It had been three days now. Kurama and Mukuro have been stuck for three days. Walking and resting, walking and resting, but sometimes they came upon more bat-like creatures that they had to kill. Although they could not eat them as Mukuro said their blood was poisonous. So they carried on walking.

"Kurama, you seem restless," Mukuro looked at him. "Are you worried about your mother?"

He nodded. Kurama felt weird that she knew what he was thinking.

They stopped for a rest in a small cave. Kurama sat down and looked at his watch, it was 7pm about the time he has dinner. Mukuro looked around the room and then took a step forward. Suddenly, she plunged downwards as the floor gave way. Kurama lunged forward and grabbed her hand just before she plummeted to the darkness below.

"Hold on!" He was slipping too.

Mukuro noticed Kurama slipping and said. "Let go Kurama, you'll fall too."

The edge Kurama was standing on started to crack but Kurama hanged on.

"I can't let you die now!" Kurama gave a heave and tugged her up. She fell on top of him just before the ledge they were on collapsed and fell into oblivion.

When Mukuro fell on him, he blushed brightly. He could feel their lips touch. Mukuro felt it too. She jerked back almost falling off the edge. Kurama sat up and they looked at each other for a moment.

It took a while for the message to sink in and when it did Kurama felt his cheeks burn brightly.

He had kissed Mukuro...

Mukuro touched her lips. She did not know why she felt so strange... What was this feeling she had inside?

"What... was that?" She asked, mainly to herself.

Kurama looked at her confusingly. Did she not know what a kiss was? Should he tell her? Some part of him wanted to tell her but the other...

"It was a kiss." He said quietly. "It's what people do when they..."

"They?" Mukuro perked her head slightly.

Kurama smiled anxiously. "If we get out of here, I will tell you..."

Mukuro nodded still blushing. She then scooted away from the ledge next to Kurama. Kurama shifted uneasily. She then leaned on the rock and fell asleep.

_She must be tired..._ He thought as he stared at her weary face. He stroked her hair but then jerked his hand back.

_What am I doing!? _He blushed.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but his mind was troubled with this feeling. The incident, the kiss... Why was his heart beating so fast?

He soon too slept and was soon awoken by a shake. It was Mukuro who was looking rather worried.

"Kurama, we have company."

Kurama could hear muffling footsteps from the tunnel, it was growing louder. Mukuro pointed to the hole and said, "Lets jump in..."

"What?" Kurama whispered. "We could get killed!"

She held his hand and smiled. "Don't worry."

Kurama gave in and together the jumped into the darkness. When they landed it was dark. Mukuro looked around.

"We're safe here..."

She started to walk. Kurama followed her.

"It seems we went deeper down the tunnel..." Kurama laughed.

"Yes that was quite stupid of us." She laughed too.

Suddenly she stopped in her pace. In front of them was a mirror but it showed no reflection. It showed a man, tall and fierce looking. He had a horrid smug on his face. Mukuro suddenly fell on her trembling knees, out of shock. Kurama bent down holding her shoulders. She stared at the face of the man, a sudden fear in her eyes.

"Father..."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**How was it? Was it okay? Is it short? I hope not! Please review! (Starts dancing)**


	7. The Hug

**Another chapter, this one's short... Sorry.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kurama stared at the specter before them. This was the man who scarred Mukuro, who made her weep, who made her suffered. Kurama did not know why he hated this man so much. He grabbed a rock and threw it fiercely. The mirror shattered into bits of pieces and collapsed on the ground in front of them. Silence along with darkness engulfed them.

"Mukuro..." Kurama shook her gently.

She did not answer.

"Mukuro..." He repeated softly.

She got up slowly.

"Mukuro?" Kurama got up too.

"Let's go..." She tried to walk ahead but Kurama held her hand.

"No."

Mukuro did not look at him.

"I don't want to see you like this..." He pulled her to him, this shocked her, "and I don't want you to suffer alone..."

"Kurama..."

"Now put on a smile for me." Kurama smiled at her, "I don't want to see you sad."

Mukuro didn't know what to say but all of a sudden she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurama said releasing her from his hug.

"No I get it. You are trying to flirt with me..." She started walking off, still laughing.

"Wait..." Kurama blushed after he realized what he had just done, "I wasn't trying to do anything!"

"Men are men..." She ignored Kurama.

"No! Mukuro!" he followed her. But in his head he was relieved to see her smile; her smile was sweet and comforting.

**Shiori's house**

"I hope you are able to find him Hiei." Shiori smiled, but a look of worry was on her face, " I want him to be safe..."

"I'm sure he's okay. He has a tendency of disappearing without telling you."

"That's what makes me so worried!"

"I'll inform him if I see him." Hiei walked out the door.

"Good bye!"

As soon as she closed the door behind him he sped off. Mukuro had been missing for some time now and her generals and commanders suspected foul play. Now Kurama had gone missing, what was going on?

"I've got a distressed capital and an anxious mother waiting for her son... Now I have to find a ruler of a large part of the Demon World and a human who happens to be a spirit detective of the Spirit World. What a mission it's going to be..." Hiei groaned.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it. I told you it was short... Are you angry? I hope not! Please review! (Starts dancing)**


	8. Fallen Teardrop

**Hey it's me Lily... I haven't been updating much because my fish died... His name was Romeo... (Sniff, sniff,) I miss him soo much! **

It had been a while but the incidents were still in his mind, the strange incidents that made his heart beat fast but left his mind in confusion. He had felt this feeling before, it was the exact same feeling he had with the girl he loved...

Kurama tried to stop thinking about that and focused his mind on finding an exit out of the underground tunnel.

"The ending to the tunnel is drawing near..." Kurama could hear Mukuro's faint words, "I smell fresh air."

Kurama took a whiff of the musty air and smiled. They were near, he could smell it too.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly, "When we finally are out?"

"I would head back to human world. My mother must be worried." Kurama seemed uneager to ask what she would do. He all ready knew the answer; she would carry on ruling the land and carrying out duties like any other king. He knew her well now; he knew her facial expressions and her personality, her charm and her grace, her painful past and present suffering, the texture of her hair and the softness of her lips. He knew so much of her... Too much maybe...

"Mukuro..." His voice trailed off in thought.

"Yes?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I-"His sentence was interrupted by the rumbling of the tunnel. Without warning, a huge trunk emerged from the ground and into the top of the tunnel, the wooden trunk blocked the only exit to the tunnel and there was no other way of escaping.

"This is very convenient..." Mukuro walked up to the huge tree.

Kurama pushed aside the words he wanted to say and followed her. Together they read the carving on the massive tree trunk.

_The time has come to pick a side,_

_One will live and one will die._

_The one who lives will pass through,_

_This path is made for one not two._

The rumble continued and suddenly swarms of enraged beast attacked them. Mukuro and Kurama fought them off but more kept coming and coming in thousands.

Kurama understood what those words meant, he knew Mukuro did too. It was either kill or be killed. It seemed if one killed the other the path would make way. He stared at Mukuro. She seemed to have no intention of striking him. Why was that?

One beast gave him a huge bite on his leg and he yelled and lost his balance. He fell down and the creatures swarmed around him and muffled Mukuro's cries.

He had blacked out...

"Kurama!" Mukuro pushed the swarm of beast aside and lifted Kurama's head. "Kurama! She screamed again. He opened his eyes slightly. He was torn and bloody but he smiled at her faintly. He lifted his bruised hand to her face still smiling.

"Kurama, please don't leave me here..." She said quietly, ignoring the persistent scratches and bites of the beasts, "I'll die with you, I don't care..."

She hugged him tightly and one of her tears fell to the ground. The room grew black and she could not feel anything...

**So sad and short boohoo! Please review... but I forgive you if you don't. I know you hate me...**


	9. End

**Hello, I'm afraid this may be the last chapter... I know it's sad but all good things come to an end...**

Kurama woke up breathing harshly, he sat up abruptly and looked around, and the sunlight blinded his eyes.

"Were out..." He saw the demon standing and watching the sun shine over them. He smiled at her and got up. Looking back at where he had fallen he saw a tree.

But it was not just some ordinary tree, it was huge and beautiful. It had a carving it. Kurama inspected it.

_One who is able,_

_To make a broken heart stable._

_Will surpass all wrath,_

_And together cross the path. _

Kurama smiled, he and Mukuro had done it and they had escaped the tunnel, fought off demon bats, mirrors, trees and even each other. Together they had done it...

Together...

He looked at Mukuro, she looked back. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Mukuro..." Kurama held his breath, "I've been wanting to tell you something..."

"And what would that be?" She asked her sweet smile still on her face.

"Mukuro..." Kurama blushed a bit, "I l-"

Hiei appeared out of no where. He glared angrily at Mukuro then at Kurama. "Where the hell were you two?"

"I'm sorry Hiei... Me and Kurama were just having," She looked at Kurama, "Sparring..."

"Why the hell did you take a week to do so?" He stared at them both, "Kurama, you have a mother waiting for you and Mukuro, a whole nation is waiting for you!"

"Yes. I'm sorry..." She gave Kurama a smile and finally whispered, "Good bye fox..."

"Good bye." Was all that came out of his lips. He watched the two walk away and soon he too walked home.

At home he met his anxious mother and had a hearty meal all though he didn't feel like eating. He went up to his room straight after dinner and laid on his soft bed. He cursed himself for not telling Mukuro what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he needed her, how much he...

Loved her...

Mukuro sat in her bedroom sadly. She did not feel like eating or sleeping, she sat there looking blankly at then floor. Somehow she did not feel right, was there something she needed to do? She did not understand and this frustrated her. This weird feeling in her heart, what was it? There was a bleak movement in the room and she noticed. She turned her head sharply to see him.

"Kurama?" She blinked to see if her mind was playing tricks on her,

"Yes, it's me." Kurama smiled. He sat next to her and sighed.

"You're quite cunning. You slip past the guards..." She smirked in amusement.

"I am a fox, you know?" He laughed.

"So why did you come here?" She question made his heartbeat speed its pace.

"I came here... Because I needed to tell you..." He almost chocked on his words.

"Let me guess..." She smiled, "You came to tell me that you care about me and that you want to be with me forever..."

Kurama stared in astonishment. Mukuro laughed, "I read your expressions..."

Kurama started laughing too, "You can also define it in a smaller word..."

He held her close to him and kissed her lips gently, "I love you..." He whispered in her ear.

Mukuro blushed brightly at his embrace and even brighter when he kissed her. Her heart beat fast as he looked down at her lovingly. "Kurama... I care for you too... I love you..."

She hugged Kurama tightly but being careful not to crush him...

Outside of Mukuro's bedroom, the fire youkai listened carefully. He then smirked and left the two to their privacy.

**END**

**That's it... There will be an epilogue to the story... Don't worry! Just review!**


	10. Epilogue

**I just came here to tell you that sadly I didn't own Kurama, Mukuro or Hiei... Or Shiori... Or Yu Yu Hakusho... Or my lunch... or the computer... Waah!**

**Epilogue...**

Kurama was walking home after work the wind blowing against him. It was breezy and a cool evening. When he heard footsteps behind him, he stopped in his tracks. When he was getting ready to strike but when he realized whom it was he smiled.

"Hello Hiei..."

Hiei did not say anything but walked into a forest path, Kurama followed. As soon as they were far away from human eyes Hiei leaned against the tree and smirked.

"You've changed fox."

"Yes, and I see you haven't"

Hiei frowned slightly at that remark.

Kurama had indeed changed, he was taller now, he's hair was longer and he no longer wore the school uniform he used to wear. Hiei however had only grown slightly taller and looked stronger.

"How long has it been? Three years now..." Kurama chuckled, "I see you've been busy."

"After that darn Mukuro left only leaving a note that I was her heir and that she was safe and happy. I have to rule her land now..." Hiei smirked, "Have you any idea where she is?"

"No... No idea..." Kurama said softly.

"I actually thought she'd eloped with you."

Kurama laughed, "She? Elope? I don't think so. And why would she elope with me?"

"Hn."

Silence engulfed the two friends and the only sounds were of the birds chirping and the wind swaying the leaves of the trees.

"I heard you moved out that human's house..."

"Yes, I did. I live alone now; I can take care of myself you know." Kurama smiled at Hiei.

It was getting darker and colder as the sun set and night overtook the skies. Kurama decided he had better hurry home.

"I have to go now..." He smiled, "And you better go back to your kingdom, King Hiei."

"Don't call me that..." Hiei said glaring angrily.

"Well then, goodbye..." He waved and headed off.

As he left, he did not notice the smile on Hiei's face as he turned and said, "Take care of her, Kurama."

Kurama walked up to his apartment door and turned the lock with the key that was in his pocket. He opened the door into his newly furnished home. Everything was clean and fresh and there was dinner on the table. He looked round the room and found Mukuro snoozing on the sofa, waiting for him. She had got everything ready for him. He smiled and walked up to her, kissing her cheek, waking her from her sleep. She smiled lazily.

"Hi…"

"Hello Mukuro."

As they ate dinner later, she asked him how was everything and if anything interesting happened.

"Well, I met Hiei today."

Mukuro nearly dropped her chopsticks, "Really? Where? How is he?"

"He looks well," Kurama calmly ate the meat on his plate, "He's the king now…"

"I know that... I just never expected him to come to the Human world... It's been three years now…" She sighed slightly and continued eating.

Kurama watched her eat. She had gotten accustomed to eating human food, and she adapted quickly to using chopsticks and utensils. Although her cooking wasn't exactly perfected, she tried her best to fit in, ever since she moved in with him. After they had eaten he offered to help her clear up. By the time they had cleared the table it was late and they both decided to sleep.

"Tomorrow we'll be going to visit my mother…" Kurama said as he layed down. He expected her to decline. Last time they visited her, Shiori asked her what had happened to her face worried if it was in pain.

"Sure. Let's go visit your mother…" Mukuro laughed and cuddled up to Kurama, "She's very sweet isn't she?"

Kurama blushed; he forgot that last time, his mother asked them how many children they were going to have. Mukuro said three…

Kurama coughed slightly, "Yeah, she is…"

She hugged him tightly and soon fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her head lovingly before sleeping too…

As they slept, they hadn't a clue what brought them together, who had made their bond so strong, that they would give up everything they owned and even their lives just to be with each other. The person who had did this was not even a person but a lost tribe of demon who put all their soul and love to make the Bonding Tunnel, 1 million years ago. This tunnel was built to prove that different beings could love, even demons that eat humans. This tunnel was made to prove that a broken heart could be mended with just a little help. This tunnel was built to prove that love could conquer all obstacles, even death.

All Kurama and Mukuro had to do was follow that path…

And they did…

_If one who is able,_

_To make a broken heart stable,_

_Will surpass all wrath,_

_And together cross the path…_

End 

OMG! It's finished? What am I supposed to do now? Huh… Time for ideas… Please review!

**P.S: Sorry to all the reviewers who hate stupid endings… I just couldn't help myself… (Boohoo) And I'm sorry if it's short.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

Vaxl (Thanks for the great criticism and compliments) 

**Baka Ice-Cream (Stop changing your name!)**

**Impure Act Of God (You're an awesome reviewer!)**

**Vhee (Thanks for always reviewing and being nice!)**

**Japan Cat (You're not a psycho! You're a nice person right?)**

**Teimiosho (Mukuro fan and a reviewer! Thanks!)**

**There you have it! It's over! Kaput! Yeah... **


End file.
